The present invention relates more particularly to a haptic control device that includes a tactile transversal panel mounted movably relative to a fixed support. The support, which can have the form of a case, includes a peripheral wall that surrounds the tactile panel and extends generally towards the front in an axial direction at right-angles to the plane of the tactile panel. The tactile panel is provided with at least one tactile zone at the front and at least one drive system. When a switching signal is triggered following brushing of the tactile zone by the finger of a user, the tactile panel is driven by the drive system in the plane of the tactile panel performing movements relative to the support, for example in a predefined rhythm. A display screen is arranged on the support, behind the tactile panel, so that the user can control functions by brushing the tactile zone, for example depending on what is displayed on a zone of the screen situated directly in line with the brushed tactile zone.
Such a type of haptic control device is described for example in the document US 2008/0111788A1.
A problem encountered in the use of this type of device is the tightness of the mounting. This point is particularly critical in the case of motor vehicle applications in which the haptic control device is mounted on the dashboard of the vehicle and can be exposed to dust and projections of liquid. This tightness is difficult to achieve in particular due to the movements of the tactile panel relative to the support.